Je t'attendrais
by Mini-Twi
Summary: Song Fic. Chacun à son propre seuil de douleur mais finalement dans ce cas, elle est la même pour tous seulement tout le monde ne la gère pas de la même façon.


Je n'aime pas poster quelque chose me concernant mais là… C'est une sorte de besoin…

J'attends réellement vos impressions car cet OS me tiens à cœur.

Je pars en Angleterre dans 3 jours donc je ne sais pas si j'aurais un PC là-bas. J'essaierais tout de même de poursuivre mes fics là-bas.

Bonne lecture =)

_« - N'oublies pas que je t'aime Mon Ange ! Tu me manque déjà ! »_

Je l'embrassais comme je l'embrassais à chaque fois, désespérément, cela m'était devenu vital, lentement je laissais glisser mes bras le long de son corps et nos doigts se frôlèrent une dernière fois avant que je n'entende «_ Allez Cullen t'es pas au Club Med ici ! » _ainsi que les quelques ricanements mesquins devant la douleur évidente que représentait ce lieu.

C'est avec un pincement au cœur que je le regardais me faire un dernier sourire forcé et plein de douleur au travers ce petit morceau de vitre.

Lentement je laissais glisser les quelques larmes qui me montèrent aux yeux. Je pouvais me permettre de lâcher prise, j'avais réussir à tenir devant lui. Comme à chaque fois. Tout devenais de plus en plus dur…

**Mon cher et tendre,  
Je t'aime à mourir.  
Tu peux m'entendre,  
Je ne sais que te dire.  
A part que je souffre,  
A part que j'étouffe.  
Je cherche en vain mon second souffle.  
**

Comme à la fin de chacune de mes visites je sentais la crise de larmes venir, ces larmes que je m'efforçais de retenir lorsqu'il était près de moi, mais que les autres voyaient toujours. Je laissais échapper un sanglot silencieux tandis qu'une idée presque malsaine me rassurait : je n'étais pas la seule à souffrir, d'autres femmes avaient les yeux rougis ou on voyait encore des perles salées s'écouler le long de leur visage défait.

Sans un mot je suivis ce long couloir blanc et froid. Avant d'entrer dans ces pièces chaque femme, chaque mère et chaque sœur plaisantait gaiement, mais maintenant chacune est enfermée dans ce mutisme et ce marasme douloureux.

Je récupérais ce petit bout de papier jaune qui me permettais de le voir 30 minutes trois fois par semaine. Ces seules minutes de bonheurs, ces seules minutes où je mettais en avant ma féminité en me maquillant et en portant des talons.

Pas que cela soit obligatoire mais je voulais lui faire plaisir. Lentement je marchais à la suite de ce groupe de femmes où je pouvais apercevoir quelques hommes. J'entendis une des voix que je haïssais le plus, celle de _« Nounours *»._

_« - Par ici Messieurs, passez vos poignets sous la lumière »._

Et je voyais ces hommes aux visages aussi défaits que les femmes, mais qui ne montraient pas leur peine par fierté, obéir à cet homme qui jubilait de voir la peine qu'engendrait chacune de ces visites.

**Tu sais,  
Les jours sont trop longs sans toi.  
Et ouais,  
Je te veux près de moi.  
C'est vrai,  
On est loin des yeux,  
On est loin ducœur.  
Tes courriers me donnent force et chaleur.**

Il ne me restait effectivement plus que cela pour tenir le coup. Tes lettres étaient comme du baume sur mon cœur meurtris. Je relisais sans cesse tes je t'aime, tes promesses d'avenir et tes regrets qui malheureusement nous font plus souffrir qu'autre chose.

Et c'est avec patience que je te répondais sans lassitude, je ne savais plus quoi te dire, mais pour toi je me créais toute sorte de situations cocasses de manières à pouvoir égayer un peu tes sombres pensées.

Je regardais cette feuille blanche qui ne serait bientôt plus que noirci par mes sentiments pour toi. Je ferais semblant de tenir le coup pour ne pas encore une fois voir ton visage supplicié à l'idée de me faire enduré cette vie. Je me dis que le temps passera et balayera tout. Que nous aurons la vie devant nous.

Parfois je rêve de nous voir partir en vacances, au soleil. Même juste profiter du fait de se promener main dans la main, dans la rue. Devant tout le monde. Que chaque personne sache que je suis enfin heureuse et que tu es enfin de retour.

Pour m'endormir je m'imagine blotties dans tes bras puissants et afin de parfaire l'illusion j'asperge tes oreillers de ton parfum et me sert de tes vêtements en doudou. Je fais tout pour me sentir entouré par toi, malheureusement ça ne suffit pas.

Alors j'y pense, un jour je ferais tout cela avec toi.

**Oh mon bébé, oh mon amour,  
Ce sont des désirs de tous les jours,  
Qui me font tenir le coup jours après jours.  
Derrières les portes de fer de cet univers,  
Je t'imagine fier solitaire.  
Dans cette cour, prisonnier sans recours,  
Personne n'entend tes appels au secours.  
**

Je regarde avec regret tous ces gens autour de moi qui commencent à s'impatienter. C'est normal on souffre. Je suis là à attendre de sortir à l'air libre alors que même pas 10 minutes avant je te serrais contre moi de toutes mes forces, anticipant cette futur rupture que me fait de plus en plus de mal à chaque fois.

Je regarde ces femmes qui ont l'air d'avoir 50 ans alors que la plupart ne dépassent pas la trentaine réellement. Une mère, sœur ou femme de prisonnier prends toujours quelques années, même si cela ne fait que quelques mois qu'elle ne vient au parloir.

Je fais encore une fois la queue, pour récupérer ma carte d'identité, entourée de toutes ces personnes qui souffrent. L'enfer c'est ici, d'ailleurs ils devraient faire graver sur les portes de la prison la phrase graver sur les portes de l'enfer _**« Abandonnes tout espoir, toi qui pénètres ici »**_. Car l'espoir on le perd dès que nous sortons de cet endroit.

**Parles moi de lui,  
Racontes moi sa vie (parles moi de lui),  
C'est une tragédie qui arrive à n'importe qui (parles moi de lui).  
Parles moi de lui, racontes moi sa vie (parles moi de lui),  
C'est une tragédie qui arrive à n'importe qui (parles moi de lui).**

Finalement je finis par sortir de cet enfer, je jette un dernier regards vers l'endroit où il est enfermé. Je sais qu'il n'en peut plus, même si il ne me dit rien pour me préserver. Malheureusement j'ai appris à lire en lui…

Et encore une fois je souffre avec lui…

**Pleurs pas mon silence, tu mérites pas le mal  
Ton étoile brille immense, tu fais de moi ton cadenas  
Le poids de ma peine pèse foi de "sa hadma"  
Dans mon crâne c'est raz de marée  
Voulais finir plein de pez  
Gourmandises "hagla"  
Je veux que tu me dises que ça va aller  
Que tu trouveras un mec valable  
J'arrive pas à l'avaler  
Mais je l'avoue voilà à présent cesse de cavaler  
Inch'Allah, je sors un jour,  
Mais mon avenir est condamné  
**

Je monte dans la voiture et je m'effondre. Pourtant je n'ai qu'une envie, quitter cet univers, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai trop mal. Je ne peux que penser à toi, seul dans cet endroit si froid, entouré de tout ces gens ! Comment peut-on mélanger tous ces détenus ensemble ? J'ai tellement peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose !

Mes tremblements sont de plus en plus violents et j'entends alors frapper au carreau de ma voiture. C'est Rosalie, elle aussi les yeux rougis par les larmes, qui vient voir comment je vais, doucement je lui ouvre la portière, ainsi je lui fais comprendre que je la ramène chez elle.

_« - Je sais Bella que c'est dur. Tu ne t'habitueras pas à la douleur, mais avec le temps tu apprendras à la gérer._

_Tu sembles si forte ! Je ne pense pas réussir un jour à quitter cet enfer sans m'effondrée en pleurs !_

_Tu y arriveras avec le temps. Au début j'étais une loque, avec le temps je prends un rythme et suis heureuse pour le peu de temps que je le __v__ois… Dis toi juste que tu seras là pour lui quand il quittera cet endroit définitivement ! Penses au moment où tu lui sautera dans les bras, Edward est fort Bella et il t'aime.»_

**Pour toi, moi je ferais tout,  
Et je serais au rendez vous.  
Tu vois la vie ne nous épargne pas,  
Le mauvais sort se joue de nous.**

Le mari de Rosalie, Emmett était là depuis trois ans déjà. Il avait pris une peine de cinq ans pour le braquage d'une bijouterie. Il avait réussi à tout revendre avant de tomber et son magot était toujours cacher quelque part, l'attendant. Il avait refusé de lui dire à combien s'élevait la somme d'argent récoltée, mais tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'une très belle maison les attendait quelque avait promis à sa femme une vie de rêve, de princesse lorsqu'il ressortirait. C'était une femme forte qui élevait seule leurs deux enfants, je ne pouvais donc pas comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de me dire. Pour moi cette douleur ne pouvait pas disparaître.

Edward c'était lié d'amitié avec Emmett à l'intérieur et ce ne pouvait qu'être une bonne chose. En effet Emmett était une vraie montagne de muscles qui faisait même trembler les gardiens, du coup ces deux là « marchaient ensemble » ce qui nous avaient rapprochées Rosalie et moi-même.

Depuis le temps que mon Amour était là j'avais finis par sympathiser avec les autres familles, nous étions unis dans cette douleur, mais chaque personne s'apitoyait sur son propre sort. Des meurtriers côtoyaient des voleurs et je ne pouvais que craindre pour la vie de mon Amour, étant donné qu'il faisait parti de la seconde catégorie. Il avait pris quatre ans. Quatre Putain D'Années.

**Parles moi de lui,  
Racontes moi sa vie (parles moi de lui),  
C'est une tragédie qui arrive à n'importe qui (parles moi de lui).  
Parles moi de lui, racontes moi sa vie (parles moi de lui),  
C'est une tragédie qui arrive à n'importe qui (parles moi de lui).**

Aujourd'hui six mois ont passés,  
Et pour le pire tu restes enfermé.  
J'ai beau essayer, j'ai peur de tomber,  
Tant de larmes ont déjà coulé**es****.**

Nous somme des animaux. Les matons nous font attendre dans une pièce où la température dépasse rarement les 15 degrés, dans le but de nous punir d'être lier à des êtres comme eux. Ils ne sont que d'anciennes victimes, qui prennent un plaisir sadique à regarder des gens qui auraient pu être leur bourreau, subir la pire souffrance qui soit. Tous les jours c'est la même chose, ils font l'appel par nom de détenu et nous entrons dans le sas. Puis, une fois le permis de visite récupéré, ils nous comptent et nous font patienter dans cette salle froide et blanche.

Seulement aujourd'hui est différent, Edward n'a pas la forme et les yeux rougis. A peine arrivé qu'il me serre contre lui avec une force destructrice, j'ai l'impression que toute l'air se vide de mes poumons, mais je ne dit rien car le mal de lui est encore pire.

_« - Jures moi que tu m'attendras, jures le moi Mon Ange, chuchote-il sans cesse._

_Bien sûr Edward tu sais que tu es toute ma vie ! Il c'est passé quoi ?_

_Brendlik, sa femme vient de le quitter au bout de trois ans d'emprisonnement, il a fait une tentative de suicide. Elle est partie avec leur fils.**_

_Je ne te ferais jamais ça ! Je t'aime ! _J'encadre son visage de mes deux mains et fixe ses merveilleuses émeraudes qui brillent encore de ses larmes._ Je. T'Aime._

_Moi aussi Mon Ange, plus que tout. »_

Ce sont ses derniers mots jusqu'à ce qu'il ne parte. Il n'aura fait que de me serrer dans ses bras puissants et m'embrasser sans relâche.

**Bientôt l'enfant fera son entrée,  
Comment vais-je pouvoir l'assumer?  
J'repense à toutes tes erreurs,  
A toutes mes frayeurs.  
Tout ce pourquoi au fond de moi tu demeures.  
Oh mon bébé, oh mon amour,  
Je tiendrais le coup jusqu'a ton retour,  
Sans baisser les bras, même les mauvais jours.  
**

En sortant il me plaque contre lui de toutes ses forces et n'écoute pas le gardien qui lui demande de sortir, c'est Nounours. Mais Edward me serre de plus en plus fort et fini par sécher ses dernières larmes, m'embrasse une dernière fois on se murmure des _« je t'aime »_ et il sort.

Nounours le plaque avec violence contre la porte et effectue une fouille en règle, s'attardant plus que nécessaire sur lui. J'entends un _« Cullen avances, déjà qu'on est en retard à cause de toi »_ et Mon Amour se retourne, mime un _« je t'aime »_ et part.

Nounours est THE Maton. C'est celui qui n'a toujours rêver que de faire ce métier et il prend un plaisir malsain à tourmenter ceux qui franchissent ces portes, que ce soit un détenu ou sa famille. Il doit faire dans les un mètre quatre vingt-dix, chauve, les yeux marron foncé et des oreilles bien trop grandes pour une tête si petite.

En sortant je ne peux que constater que toutes les femmes sont en pleurs, davantage que d'habitude. De toute évidence chacun d'entre eux craint la même chose et leur parloir a été aussi dur que le mien.

Rosalie me regarde à travers ses larmes et se contente de me presser la main afin de partager avec moi sa peine et dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de réconfort. Sans un bruit nous sortons tous et comme d'habitude je rentre chez moi déprimée, en pleurs et dans l'attente de le revoir mardi. Le week-end va être très long.

**Parles moi de lui,  
Racontes moisa vie (parles moi de lui),  
C'est une tragédie qui arrive à n'importe qui (parles moi de lui).  
Parles moi de lui, racontes moi sa vie (parles moi de lui),  
C'est une tragédie qui arrive à n'importe qui (parles moi de lui).**

**Parles moi de lui,  
Racontes moi sa vie (parles moi de lui),  
C'est une tragédie qui arrive à n'importe qui (parles moi de lui).  
Parles moi de lui, racontes moi sa vie (parles moi de lui),  
C'est une tragédie qui arrive à n'importe qui (parles moi de lui).**

Dédicace à tous ceux qui connaissent quelqu'un en prison. Que ce soit de la famille ou un/une amie. Peu importe ce qui a été commis l'enfermement est la pire des punitions.

Dédicace aussi à toi mon frère, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'en veux pas.

*Nounours est un personnage réel, il est réellement comme ça.

** Cette histoire est réellement arrivée à un détenu.


End file.
